disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Lang
Scott Lang '''is the second '''Ant-Man. He will be the main protagonist in the upcoming Marvel Cinematic Universe film, Ant-Man. Appearance Lang has brown hair and blue eyes. He also wears Hank Pym's Ant-Man uniform. Personality Lang would do anything to save his daughter, Cassandra. So he resorts to working with Yellowjacket to save Cassandra's life. He also steals the Ant-Man uniform to save her. History Marvel Animated Universe The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Scott Lang was an electrical engineer, and when his daughter, Cassie, got sick from a rare disease, he badly needed money for the treatment, and he messed with the wrong people, using his engineering abilities to steal, but he finally got caught. His daughter got better, but when he got out from prison, his career was ruined and started working as a maintenance man for Graybrun College, place of work of Hank Pym, the Ant-Man. Scott's former criminal partner, William Cross thought he still had some money and wanted it back, kidnapping Cassie and threatening him with killing her if he didn't receive his money. Lang stole Pym's Ant-Man suit and Pym particles and used it to commit various robberies, and was finally faced by Hank with the help of Heroes for Hire Luke Cage and Iron Fist. After telling Pym his story, Cage and Hank offered him help, but he thought Cassie's life was too important to let the police or superheroes to be interfering, he pushed away Pym and escaped. In the docks, Cross was threatening Cassie when Scott arrived with his money. As soon as Cross realized the advantages he could take from Scott's powers as Ant-Man, he forced him to keep working for him. In that moment, Pym, Cage and Rand arrived to save both Scott and Cassie. Using "Pym disks", Hank shrunk Cassie to keep her safe and Lang went for her rescue. Fist and Cage started fighting Cross' thugs. They took easily Comanche, Cockroach Hamilton, Gideon Mace, Piranha Jones, Big Ben and Señor Muerte. Ant-Man took Cassie to safety as Pym was protecting himself from Cross' shots. Scott punched Cross through the room and told him not to mess with his family again, when the villain asked what is he gonna do, he contacted ants to attack him and finally knocked him out with a single punch. After realizing the good job he has done, Hank gave Scott officially the mantle of Ant-Man. During the Secret Invasion, he was among the people investigated by Fury if they're Skrulls or not. When Galactus and his heralds arrived, he responded to Code: White and went with the other group to deal with Firelord, the fire herald. Using his Giant-Man form, he hit him with his hand but was repulsed by its flames. Avengers Assemble Scott Lang aka Ant-Man worked with Iron Man and Falcon to stop the unstable Pym Particles from getting out of Avengers Tower at the time when Falcon's mother Darlene came to visit her son. In the episode "Small Time Heroes," A.I.M. steals the Pym Particles from Ant-Man. Upon hearing what happened to Stark Tower during the fight with Ultron, Ant-Man allows Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Thor to use his lab within an anthill. His lab is shown to have an A.I. named J.O.E.Y. who is his version of J.A.R.V.I.S. His flying ant Euclid has taken a liking to Hawkeye and Thor tests his strength against the ants Newton and Tesla. Ant-Man helps out Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Thor to battle MODOK when he uses the Pym Particles to grow out of his cybernetics to keep from being taken over by Ultron. With advice from Ant-Man, Iron Man was able to remove the Pym Particles from MODOK's body during his attack on an amusement park. After MODOK is left tied up for S.H.I.E.L.D., Ant-Man joins up with Iron Man so that there can be another genius for the Avengers. In the episode "The Ultron Outbreak," Ant-Man helps the Avengers in their fight against Ultron. He manages to shrink an Ultron-controlled Falcon and place him an a test tube. Upon bring the Ultron-controlled Falcon to his lab, he and J.O.E.Y. analyzed the nano-virus in Falcon to find an antidote. Upon finding it with help from Falcon, Ant-Man creates the cure for the nano-virus and uses it on Falcon as he has Ultron's scattered conscious return to Ultron. After Ultron was defeated, Captain America and Iron Man invite Ant-Man into the Avengers.43 In the episode "The New Guy," Ant-Man helps the Avengers into subduing Fin Fang Foom in Washington DC by shrinking him. Hawkeye has some trust issues with Scott ever since he betrayed the Circus of Crime back when Hawkeye was operating as Trickshot. In order to see if Ant-Man is worthy to be one of the Avengers, Captain America has Hawkeye oversee the initiation training on Monster Island. Both of them eventually work together to save Captain America from Red Skull who is using the powers of Dormammu to protect himself from Thanos. With unlikely help from Fin Fang Foom, Captain America, Hawkeye, and Ant-Man were able to defeat Red Skull just as the other Avengers arrive. After Red Skull is in .S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Hawkeye officially welcomed Ant-Man into the Avengers. Marvel Cinematic Universe Ant-Man Scott Lang is due to appear in the 2015 Ant-Man film, portrayed by Paul Rudd. Powers and Abilities *'Size Reduction': Through the use of Pym Particles and a device fitted into his super suit, Scott Lang is able to shrink himself down to much smaller sizes. At this reduced size, he retains both his human-sized strength and voice. *'Insect Communication and Control': Through the use of his Ant-Man Helmet, Scott is able to communicate with high order insects, such as Ants and Cockroaches. He can use the helmet to summon them from wherever they are, and can use it to command them to attack or surround enemies. *'Size Addition': Through the use of Pym Particles and a device fitted into his super suit, Scott Lang is able to grow himself up to much larger sizes. At this increased size, he has superhuman/giant strength and retains his voice. Gallery Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Parents Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Animated Avengers Category:Reformed characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters